Jack Prime
by ipohondric
Summary: Jack's unfocused eyes not even saw a road they were riding, as Arcee's yesturdays words echoed in his head: "If you were to be a "Bot" Jack. You would have already been a "Prime" by now." Sorry, English is not my native.
1. It's always calm, before storm

That was just another one of very few calm evnings at the Autobot's base. Even for June Darby, despite all her worries about her sixteen year old son. Fof now, she finally decided to go with the flow and just carefully watch after things, that, she finally admitted, was not under her control. It's not like she felt something bad about girl who caught attenshion of her son so much that 95% of all he ever talked about was her... No, June rather liked Arcee, she was strong, honest, and despite her stubbornes (mostly to herself), really nice person. June was rather happy about Jack having such frend AND partner in adventures. But THAT kind of relation seemed rather hardly belivable, if not impossibe, sine Arcee had not just belonged to completly different species from another planet, she was NON-ORGANIC being from another planet. Yet, even now, June just sat in her chair near her table with a PC filled with many medical information (she worked as a nurse, and found herself wery useful to Ratchet with his anatomy researches), and watched as Jack and Arcee tryed to fix something in communication lines.

"Looks like beeng smaller can be a big advantage sometimes" - said Arcee, while Jack were fixing line destroyed by "Scraplets" in a place that was too small for Arcee (let alone Ratchet) to fit in. "You have your tools, I have mine" - aswered Jack, without even bothering himself to use rubber gloves (broken line was cut of from power source before they started fixing it). "Thats for sure" - slight smile appeared on her face as she remembered were those words came from. "What's the stuff about tools?" - asked Ratchet, who was interested in any tools he could possible use (mostly because his tools was escaping usage by becoming broken before he even had a chance to use them). "Inside joke, dont mind it" - Arcee let out a slight laugh along those words. "Don't qite got it" - Mico never actually listened, but always heard every single thing around her. "You not the one supposed to get it Mico" - Jack was finally out of tight space filled with crasy amount of elecrtonic. "Between them?" - "Since when?" - Mico and Bulkhead trade looks as their curiosity rised to the point of unbearable (whole base KNOWN about something going on between Jack and Arcee, but they skilfully ignored any "trap qwestions", ALL base KNOWN, but NO ONE had a PROOF).

"Since one boring-routine-recoon mission few month ago" - Arcee was in a good mode, since the moment they started fixing lines. At very last, June stoped standing between them, that was a releef for Arcee, and she don't minded having a little chat with everyone, not just Jack. - "Really we should have packed some insect repellent"  
>"Yea, beside mosquitos as big as vampire bats ang they sucked as much of blood. We also met a REALLY annoyng spider" - Jack slightly shivered remembering his first meeting with Arachnid. "Spider? You mean THAT spider?" - Jack's mom shivered much stronger than her son remembering HER first meeting with Arachnid. "Yes, THAT spider..." - Jack unwillingly ('here it comes' he thought) confirmed his mother worst suspision. "Jackson Darby! You not a 15 meter tall robot! You a CHILD" - "No one known that'll happen" - Jack decided to go into soft defence position. "And i'm NOT a child, im sexteen" - "That means a child!" - After letting out a steem June calmed down a bit - "Jack... Sorry, i know what it means for you. But i'm your mother, there is NO WAY i could stop worryng." - "I know mom. I will be carefull." - " I sure you will"<p>

Then suddenly June remembered - "Jack, it's just me, or that terrible spider have some gruge against YOU personally?" - "Yes, she does. Exactly since that supposed-to-be-routine mission." - Jack's voice had a trace of worry. "More exactly because of same reason 'Tools joke' came from." - Despite worrysome look AND a bit sad tone, Arcee's voice was also filled with lot of pride, wich surprised her just as much, as it surprised everyone else. But before anyone had a time to continue, something else suddenly decided to join a conversation. It was sound of alarm, 'someone's approaching' alarm.

First Chapter... hard to belive, FINALLY DONE. Will update as soon as possible!


	2. Things starting to take a turn

Second chapter! Lots of characters inner thouts. Hope I still doin' good...

Forgot to mention: i fixed that annoying size glitch in my story, so only bot four-to-five times taller than average human is Optimus, Bulk and Ratchet three times taller than humans, Bumblbee - two-to-three times taller than a normal human (but four to five times taller than Raf), Arcee is about two-three feet taller than Jack. (Otherwise her motocycle form would have been as big as a truck)

"CON'S?" - "If it were con's. Alarm would been COMPLETLY DIFFERENT" - Ratchet's tone clearly irritated. All that commotion, occuring each and EVERY time with everyone present at base... Some times he wished he could ban EVERYONE from silo. "Agent Fowler." - now it was Raf's turn to watch active systems like long and close range radars, alarms, comms, and so on. But with all equipment enlarged by Ratchet for autobots to use, Raf just connected his laptop to base systems. - "Wonder what bring him here... Hope not something dangerous" - June as always was OVERprotective about childrens. 'Jack IS a child' was something she felt regardless of all his far from childish actions so far.

"Let's ask him directly" - Jack newer saw any point in guessing, better just know for sure. "Greetings everyone" - Agent Fowler exited elevator as soon as doors have opened. "Any luck with lookin' for Prime?" - "Not yet." Jack was first to react - "Still no idea 'bout con's plans or 'Nemesis' current location." - "Hope that'll help" - Fowler handed him a flash drive. "Better check that up. It contains all data we could find about any things possibly connected to con's activity. Looks like they plotting something."

"Finally. Chance for some REAL acton" - "Don't jinx it Bulk, we still not saw the data." Everyone froze for moment. Arcee were first to recower from shock, and asked whispering to Jack's ear - "What? Miko said something that makes sense? What was you humans saying Jack? Pigs gonna fly?" - Ratchet let out a laugh, again prooving his good hearing, and leaving Mico wondering what's just happened - "Did I said something fun?" - "No, it's nothing..." - Jack held his urge to laugh and tryed to keep been' serious by changing the topic - "Miko is right, we really sould check the data before jumping to action. Otherwise we won't know wich action to take".

Everyone almost instantly calmed down and prepared to listen. Jack felt a bit nervous, but tryed not to show it. It wasn't long since Optimus disappearance, when Jack found himself beeing untitled leader. It wasn't said, wasn't mentioned, wasn't discussed. It just was, HE was calling a shots. Much to his wondering, even Arcee newer said a word about it, never complained, never talked about it.

Jack took a deep breath to gather his guts, and started telling his plan.

"Ratchet, try to find anything in that data. Bumblbee, patrol on streets in Jasper. Raf, get you hands, head, and whatever else you have in the web, and see if you can find any trace of SoundWave activity. Bulk, Miko. Help my mom move her instruments here. Mom... We really need you here ALL time possible. Raf was not first, and I'm afraid not last person who got hurt in that mess. I hope we'll never need a medic, for humans or bots. I really hope. But, just in case... Better ready than sorry."

"I understand" - June wished she could just take Jack and other kids out of this and forget all about that bot's/con's war. But she already uderstood by now, it really was no longer qwestion of kids safety. Con's was real threat to whole earth. Just taking all kids from base and forbidding all relations with that mess won't make their life safe.

Later, same evning Jack stood on base's roof, looking at stars. His head was filled with thoughs, plans, trobles. Yet he found himself unable to concentrate on any of that matters longer than few moments, even less than a second. 'If only Optimus were with us now'. 'How he would seek for someone with lost memories?'. 'What execlty Megatron want from him?'. 'What exactly he planning to do with him?'. All those thoughts flew through his head, as he heard a sound of elevator moving to roof. He don't even turned back to look who it was. He just known. "This war is not something that can actually end someday, right Arcee?"


	3. After evning, befor night

Here it goes... 3rd chapter, Jack/Arcee ONLY... Next chapter, hope I'll be able to write about medics...  
>Ocasionally reuploading what's already written due to fixing grammar mistakes... (sorry, english is NOT my native)<p>

"I'm fine Arcee, just... Thinking" - "What about?" - "Destiny... Looks like destiny have a habit of making EACH and EVERY challenge harder than prevois ones." Arcee was shut, not knowing what to say about THAT one... "I'm fine, really... I know we can pull it off, whatever it might be... All of us. We just gotta stay together, calm and focused. Guess I'm just a bit tired, no wonder with all that stuff happening. Unicron IS an earth's CORE, Optimus lost his memories, and we have no idea what Megatron planning..." - Jack let out a sigh, showing how tired he really was.

"We managed to prevent Unicron's awakening, well Optimus managed... But now it's one problem less for us." - Arcee said it with calming voice, but rather to calm her own worries as she saw Jack beeng much more calm, confident AND determinated than she was at the moment. "Yes, but now Optimus not with us, and he was only one able to predict Megatron's movements..." - Jack worried about Optimus just as much as everyone. and not only because of his capabilities and importance.

Jack was worrying about frend, yet Arcee still mistook his worries a bit... Maybe it was because of what been bothering her ever since Megatron visited their base. "Optimus not LOST to us Jack, just not here right now" - Understanding of that fact been engraved in her mind mostly by Jack, and she sure as Hell was gratefull for that. "And Megatron is NOT unbeatable, speaking of wich... What exactly happened between you and him? And just WHEN that happened?" - Arcee worried enough about her partner having Arachnid as PERSONAL enemy, and now Megatron?...

"You still remember what happened in that cave?" - Jack was stangely calm, talking about that, as if it not worried him as much as it worried her. "When I wes riding that mining mashine? You met us when I already found Mico. But before that, I found Megatron." - Those words made Arcee shiver from thoughts about what could have happened. "Well, I actually found his head. Rest of his body were under tons of stones."

"I could kill him easily in such state, just ram the drill into his head and finish him there" - "But you didn't..." - Answer was pretty obvious, as Megatron was alive as ever - "Do you regret it now? With what have happened... You wish you had killed him back then?" - "No" - Not a sight of unsure in Jack's voice. "Not like that. If he were standing, ready to fight, aiming his cannon at me or anyone else. I could have killed him without hesitation, even from behind. At war it's normal... Should be... But helpless one, trapped one... No, never."

"You think I did wrong?" - "No... You did right. It should not be this way, not like that. Otherwise how we different from them?" - It wasn't really a qwestion. "He was right about you Jack" - "Who?" - "Optimus. He clearly had a reason why he gave you that 'key'. Why he gave 'key' to YOU, not to anyone else..." - Jack were surprised, as Arcees face suddenly became VERY serious, more than ever before. "He saw something in you Jack... something that makes you ONLY one suitable to keep that 'key'."

This time Jack found himself without words... "And Optimus is right, I know him long enough to say: he saw something within you. And I know... Well, I think I know you good enough to say: I know what he seeing, 'cause I'm seeing it too" - Arcee kneeled a bit to look into Jack's eyes at same level, and softly put her hands on his shoulders, - "You have what it takes to be chosen by him, I don't know how to put it into words but... If you were to be a "Bot" Jack. You would have already been a "Prime" by now."


	4. Chapter 4

At first i planned to write something like "heroic-Adventure" with romance between certain characters, but looks like that story becoming a "closer look" at emotions and relations of "Team Prime". What'll happen next? No F...N' IDEA! Honestly...

By the time Arcee folowed Jack to rooftop almost everyone already left a base. Bumblebee went home first with Rafael, after all Raf was yongest of all kids and he needed to be at home really early. Bulkhead and Miko was able to leave a bit later, so they used their time to have fun as usual. And to increase Ratchet's headache, as usual...

But they left, at last... And left Ratchet alone, exept for June who, again as usual, was waiting for her son to go home with him. When Arcee left the room and went to the roof, she heard Ratchet letting out something like exhaused sigh. "Finally, some peace and quiet..." - "Excuse me? I thought it was a peacefull day" - June was a bit exhaused by tactic meeting as well, but... How can he be THAT tired?

"Peacefull? This day was CRAZY!" - "Just what part of it?" -"WHOLE DAY ITSELF!..." - Ratchet suddenly saw June's scaried face , as he screamed at her. "Sorry..." - He lowered his voice and let out another frustrated sound... - "I just tired of hating things, that i wish i could like..." - "Excuse me?" - THAT was really unexpected... "I'm trying to say... I like my work. I really enjoing it. And i hate when someone bothering me when i'm working. They... ALL of them, they just too loud. I know, they need a rest and have fun some times." - June were listening him, with mixed feelengs of interest and shock. It was first time she heard him talk so much... - "When they celebrating, or just having fun durning 'Con's off' day. They disturbing my work, and it's making me angry. Yes I know, i should be happy for them, i want be happy for them. But i just angry at them..."

That was last thing June expected to hear from him, yet it wasn't bad thing to know. "Yes, i can understand what you trying to say, i'm a nurse as you know... Many times i wished to choke patients in a hospital. Every doc and nurse must care about patients we heal, but when some of them causing troubles, some times even with good intensions, i cant help but hate them ocasionally... It's normal..." - "I know... But i not going to blame myself less from that!" - "You don't have to... Everyone sometimes hate themselves, It's normal too..." - "Thank you." - "Anytime."

Meanwhile, Miko was not able to sit calm as Bulkhead drived her home. "Miko! Stop wiggling, it tickles!" - "For real?" - "Just kidding!". They both exploded with laughter. "Scrap! We still not caught them red-handed!" - said Miko with reeaally disappointed face, and as much disappointed voice. "Maybe they still not realized it themselves?" - "A you kidding again? How could they not know it themselves?" - "That is up to us to find out." Said Bulkhead before stopping a block away from Miko's home. "From here you on foot, see ya tomorrow buddy! We can't let you parents know about me." - "Host parents!" - Miko instantly reminded him. - "See ya tomorrow!". After watching her entering her house, Bulk headed back to his own.

Sorry for short chapters, but i really have no idea... I do NOT know when i'll have more to upload, it can be long time till next entry, but, by all means i NOT planning to abandon that story... R&R please...


End file.
